LONELY
by MYoalifa
Summary: Sendirian, kesepian, perasaan itu selalu menemani Hinata. Sampai, datang orang misterius yang menyebut dirinya "Iblis". Hinata tak tau siapa dia, tapi hatinya mengatakan orang ini dikirim tuhan untuknya. Tidak perduli dia Manusia, Iblis, atau Malaikat Hinata bahagia bersamanya. Prompt : SILVER . # 14OFSHE. Judul Lagu : LONELY - 2NE1


Jauh di atas langit, seorang iblis tidur di atas awan. Kalung rantai silver yang dia gunakan tiba-tiba putus dengan sendirinya. Sayap hitam yang dia miliki lenyap seiring dengan jatuhnya tubuhnya ke bumi.

SASUHINA  
Diclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre Fiction, Romance  
RATE : T

 **Hinata Hyuuga** **》**  
 _Aku selalu sendirian, di sekolah tak ada seorang pun yang mau bermain denganku. Aku hanya berharap seseorang datang dan membawaku pergi bersamanya._

"Ayo pergi karaoke."  
"Ayo. Ayo. Aku akan mengajak teman cowokku dari sekolah N."  
"Wah, sepertinya seru. Aku juga ikut."

Hinata menatap kumpulan siswi di depannya dalam diam. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya, tidak ada yang perduli padanya, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dengan langkah lesu, Hinata mengambil tasnya dan keluar kelas. Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat ingin ikut karaoke, memiliki banyak teman, tapi mereka selalu menolak dirinya.

Hinata membuka gerbang rumahnya, rumah kecil yang menyimpan kenangan manis dan pahit dalam kehidupannya.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa dirinya. Dan saat Hinata membuka mata, seseorang terbaring di depannya.

 _Aku hanya berharap seseorang datang dan membawaku_ _pergi bersamanya._

* * *

.

Hinata duduk di samping ranjang. Orang yang pingsan tadi dia bawa dengan susah payah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dia sama sekali belum sadar. Apa aku telpon ambulan saja ya."

Saat Hinata hendak berbalik mengambil hanphonenya, seseorang itu bergerak. Menggosok matanya, dan mata itu melebar saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata bulan milik Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana aku!"

Orang itu terlihat bingung, "Seingatku, aku sedang tidur di awan."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar perkataannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata tersenyum saat orang itu mulai bertanya padanya,

"Nama ku Hyuuga Hinata. Emm, sebenarnya kau pingsan di depan rumahku. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Orang itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin, Hinata menjaga agar senyumannya tidak luntur.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku, manusia."

Orang itu berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Bukan pintu menuju rumah. Tapi pintu ke balkon.

"Kau mau kemana? Itu arah menuju balkon."

Hinata mengikuti langkah orang itu, dan melihatnya berdiri diatas pembatas balkon. Berdiri di sana seolah itu tidak berbahaya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Orang itu berbalik, menatap Hinata sebentar dan menunjuk langit. "Aku mau pulang. Ke sana."

"Pulang? Ke Langit?"

Orang itu tersenyum miring, "Karna aku adalah iblis. Selamat tinggal."

"Tu-tunggu. . ."

Sedetik sebelum orang itu melompat, Hinata menarik tubuhnya kebelakang. Mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan. Kepala Hinata juga ikut terhantup lantai. Sakit sekali, Hinata memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH GADIS BODOH!"

Orang itu berteriak dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Sepertinya dia juga ikut terhantup, karna lelaki itu juga memegangi bagian kepalanya.

"So-soalnya. Kalau jatuh nanti kamu bisa terluka." Hinata terduduk masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Geez. Sudah ku bilang kan. Aku ini Iblis. Aku bisa terbang."

". . ." Hinata diam sejenak, "Tapi, bahkan kau tidak memiliki sayap. Kau juga sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti iblis."

Orang itu menatap mata Hinata lama, lalu menyadari bagian dirinya yang terpenting tidak ada. Dia mencoba melihat bagian belakanya. Sayap hitamnya tidak ada. Di carinya sesuatu di lehernya, tidak ada.

Orang itu menggoncang bahu Hinata. "Hei kau. Apa kau melihat kalung rantai silver dengan batu merah saat menemukanku?"

"Tidak ada. Dan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa memanggil ku Hinata."

"Aaargghhh. Aku tidak perduli. Ini gawat-ini gawat-. Keadaan darurat!"  
Orang itu mondar mandir di depan Hinata dan tiba-tiba, Bruukk..

Tubuh orang itu terjatuh di lantai, Hinata yang panik mengguncang tubuhnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hei?"

Tidak ada jawaban, mata orang itu tertutup. Dan sebuah bunyi membuat jantung Hinata hampir meloncat dari tempatnya.

KRUUYUUUKKK...

Hinata terkikik geli, ternyata dia lapar. Dengan segera Hinata pergi ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak memakan sesuatu yang murahan seperti ini." Orang itu melempar sumpit yang Hinata berikan ke atas meja.

"Tapi,"

"Dan lagi, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup walau tidak makan. Karna aku adalah iblis."

KRUUUYYUKK. . .

Orang ini, entahlah Hinata harus mengatakan apa. Kasihan sekali dia, padahal dia sangat tampan. Pasti karna benturan keras. Iya pasti karna itulah dia jadi berpikir kalau dirinya ini seorang iblis.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Hinata menggeleng, mengambil sumpit yang tadi orang itu lempar.

"Hanya saja, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti iblis. Dan kau sedang lapar kan? Cobalah dulu, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Dengan berat hati, orang itu menerima sumpit Hinata. Apalagi melihat ekspresi memohon Hinata, mata bulat itu bersinar membuatnya tak mampu menolak. "Aku akan makan sedikit saja."

Senyum Hinata melebar. Suapan pertama, ekspresinya masih datar. Dan suapan kedua, wajah yang awalnya kaku itu tiba-tiba berseri.

"Ini enak sekali. Aku tidak pernah makan yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Hinata tersenyun senang, sudah lama sekali perasaan ini tidak ia rasakan. Saat seseorang makan di meja yang sama dengannya. Memuji masakannya.

"Mungkin karna kau sedang lapar. Aku masih punya banyak."

"Aku mau tambah. Ehem, maksudku kalau kau tidak keberatan aku mau tambah."

Senyum Hinata melebar, ternyata dia orang yang baik. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Hinata menata piring yang telah mereka gunakan, namun berhenti saat melihat orang itu melewati dapur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Orang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Kemana saja. Asal bukan disini."

"Tak bisakah kau tetap di sini?"

Hinata meremas bagian bawah apronnya dengan cemas, orang itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Papa dan Mama ku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Aku-aku hanya sendirian disini. Jadi, kalau kau mau. Kau bisa tinggal di sini."

Hinata makin erat meremas bagian bawah apronnya. Wajahnya menunduk, air mata mulai tak terbendung lagi di kelopaknya. Mengingat dua tahun dia hidup sendirian di sini tanpa siapapun.

"Well, ku rasa aku bisa tinggal sampai kutemukan kalungku."

Orang itu menggosok bagian belakang rambut emo hitamnya. Hinata menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Senyuman lebar dan manis tak dapat dia tahan. Hatinya sungguh bahagia.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke hm? Nama yang bagus."

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman tulus Hinata entah kenapa merasa wajahnya jadi panas. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Senyum Hinata sangat manis.

 _Tuhan mengirimkanku seorang malaikat. Yang akan menjagaku, menemaniku, melindungiku. Bahkan lebih dari yang ku bayangkan. Tapi, seorang yang kupikir malaikat itu. Sesungguhnya adalah iblis._

.  
.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum senang di koridor. Hari ini dia pulang lebih awal, jadwal piket teman-temannya ia biarkan. Biasanya Hinata yang mengerjakan semuanya, tapi dia ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus ku masak ya hari ini?" Hinata tersenyum senang saat membayangkan makan malam bersama Sasuke.

"Hei Hinata." Tubuh Hinata menegang. Dia berbalik dan melihat dua teman sekelasnya sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang eh? Apa kau punya kencan?" Kata gadis berambut kuning model kuncir kuda.

"Mana mungkin. Hahaha." Balas gadis berambut pink sebahu yang sedang membawa kaca.

"Ma-maaf. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru."

"Kami juga sedang buru-buru. Bisakah kau ambil tugas piket kami? Kami punya kencan yang sedang menunggu."

"Ta-tapi. .."

"Tapi apa HAH? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Tidak bisa!" Sasuke muncul dari balik tubuh Hinata, dan berdiri di depannya.

"Gadis ini akan pergi denganku! Aku akan membawanya pulang."

"Sa-sasuke."

Sasuke menarik jemari lentik Hinata. Dan membawanya pergi.

"Siapa kau ini hah?" Gadis berambut kuning berteriak, membuat langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti. "Kau bukan murid di sini. Jangan bicara sok begitu ya."

"SHUT UP! Jangan kalian berani bicara padaku!" Bentakan Sasuke membuat pucat wajah kedua gadis itu. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan lagi,

"Hei, tu-tunggu dulu."

Langkah Sasuke berhenti, "Ah, aku lupa memberi tau sesuatu."

Saat Sasuke berbalik, nuansa kelam seakan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam bagaikan pisau. Lengannya memeluk leher Hinata dengan posesif.

"Kalau sampai kalian berani menyentuhnya seujung jari saja. Ini tidak akan menjadi terakhikalinya kalian melihatku."

Nadanya penuh ancaman serius, Hinata melirik wajah Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Dan dua gadis tadi, mereka membeku seperti batu dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas mereka? Apa kau tidak marah!"

Hinata membuang nafas dengan berat, Sejak meninggalkan sekolah Sasuke hanya mengatakan itu.

"Tentu saja aku marah Sasuke. Hanya saja, aku bukan tipe seperti itu."

"Gezz, kau terlalu lembut."

"Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau menemukanku Sasuke? Aku tidak memberitaumu letak sekolahku."

Sasuke berjalan mendului Hinata, memasuki taman. Jalan pintas menuju rumah Hinata.

"Aku mengikuti baumu."

Hinata mengernyit, "Bau?" Hinata coba mengendus rambutnya. Bau shampo herbal. Apa Sasuke bisa mencium bau dengan jarak yang sangat jauh.

"Hei, apa kau selalu pulang setelat ini?"

"Iya." Hinata menjawabnya langsung, wajah Sasuke langsung murung.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Jangan-jangan. . . Kau kesepian ya tanpaku?"

"Aaa-apanya yang kesepian! Aku hampir mati kelaparan tau! Kau coba membunuhku ya!" Wajah Sasuke memerah, Hinata tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Tapi aku kan sudah meninggalkan uang di rumah."

"Memang kau pikir benda itu bisa aku makan?! Aku. . .ingin memakan masakanmu."

Wajah Sasuke meerah lagi. Tawa Hinata mulai mengeras. Wajah dingin, kaku, bahkan memerah seperti sekarang. Semuanya tampak sama untuk Hinata. Sasuke selalu tampan dan manis.

"Jangan menertawakan aku! Hei, kubilang jangan tertawakan aku!"

"Iya-iya. Baiklah. Karna hari ini special. Aku akan masak daging gulung bakar dan nasi kare."

"Aku tidak tau apa itu, tapi itu terdengar enak. Kau membuat perutku bunyi. Ayo cepat pulang."

"Ini kita sedang di jalan Sasuke. Hehe. Kau ini."

Sasuke berlari saat rumah Hinata terlihat. Hinata tersenyum lebar melihatnya, keberadaan Sasuke mengubah semuanya.

Walaupun Sasuke jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi Hinata suka itu. Karna Sasuke bergantung padanya

.

.

.

Di sekolah, Hinata selalu sendirian. Tanpa teman, tak ada yang bicara padanya. Kecuali saat menyuruh Hinata mengerjakan tugas piket mereka. Tapi sekarang sudah ada Sasuke, dia selalu menjemput Hinata di sekolah. Berbelanja bahan makanan bersama, memasak bersama, menonton bersama.

Hinata tak lagi merasakan kesepian melewati hari-harinya. Bersama Sasuke, waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Tanpa terasa hampir sebulan Sasuke tinggal di sana.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memotong bawang, aw."

Sasuke langsung berlari saat melihat jari telunjuk Hinata yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan segera jari itu di masukkan dalam mulut Sasuke. Wajah Hinata memerah, jarinya dalam mulut Sasuke. Hinata hampir pingsan di tempat.

Dan saat jari itu keluar, keheranan menghampiri Hinata. Tak ada lagi darah segar bahkan tak ada luka.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku masih punya sedikit kekuatan iblisku. Yah, walau hanya sedikit."

Hinata tidak percaya, jadi Sasuke benar-benar iblis? Iblis sungguhan?

"Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang iblis?"

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan padamu? Tapi, mulai besok. Aku akan kehilangan semua kekuatanku."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Seseorang yang memberikan kalung itu mengatakan, saat aku memakai kalungnya aku akan bisa terbang dan menjadi iblis. Tapi jika aku kehilangannya, satu bulan tepat. Sayap dan kekuatanku akan hilang secara permanen. Dan besok adalah hari terakhir."

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat kau kehilangan kekuatanmu?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke memakan Ikan goreng di piring, "Aku hanya akan kembali menjadi diriku. Karna sejak awal aku memang manusia."

Lalu Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang iblis? Kenapa bukan malaikat?

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku akan keluar sebentar membeli bahan makanan."

Hinata keluar rumah membawa dompet kecilnya. Sasuke yang sedang tidur di ruang tamu, berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Sasuke lebih suka dalam kamar Hinata. Entahlah Kenapa, hanya saja kamar ini terasa lebih hangat.

Tiga puluh menit, Hinata belum juga kembali. Sasuke sangat bosan sendirian di sini.

^^SH^^

Hinata berjalan dengan santai, bibi di super market tadi menawarinya macam macam produk yang sedang diskon. Hinata jadi bingung memilih yang mana.

Kunci rumah Hinata tanpa sengaja terjatuh. Saat hendak memungutnya, sesuatu yang menyilaukan tertangkap oleh mata bulan Hinata. Hinata mencoba mengambil benda itu, yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Sebuah kalung. Kalung silver berbentuk rantai dengan batu merah kecil. Ini pasti milik Sasuke. Kalung ajaib yang kata Sasuke membuatnya bisa terbang. Tapi, benarkah? Ini terlihat seperti kalung biasa.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, kalung itu bercahaya. Membulatkan mata, Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

~SH~

"Hinata lama sekali. Aku lapar dan juga bosan."

Sasuke membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Hinata.

FLAP. . .FLAPP. . FLAPP..

"Hmm? Suara apa itu? Bunyinya dari luar."

Sasuke membuka jendela balkon Hinata. Dan terpaku saat melihat Hinata ada di depannya. Tidak-tidak tepatnya melayang di atasnya. Sepasang sayap hitam tumbuh di punggung Hinata. Wajah hinata penuh dengan air mata.

"Sasukee.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Suara Hinata bergetar seiring dengan sayapnya yang mengepak.

"Kau. . Bagaimana. . . Kenapa. . .?!"

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat, Hinata masih melayang dengan bunyi kepakan sayap yang keras.

"Aku menemukan kalungmu tadi. Lalu aku mengambilnya, dan tiba-tiba sayap muncul di punggungku."

Air mata Hinata bercucuran. Sasuke mulai menguasai dirinya yang terkejut,  
"Jangan panik, turunlah perlahan-lahan," Sasuke merentangkan tangannya lebar.

"Sa-sasuke."

"Tak apa. Perlahan-lahan."

Hinata mulai mendekati balkon, tapi sesuatu membuatnya ingat. Kesepian, sendirian, hidup tanpa Sasuke.

"TIDAK!"

"Apa maksudmu tidak Hinata?"

"Aku tidak mau turun."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku turun, kau akan mendapatkan sayap mu kembali, kau akan pergi. Kau akan kembali ke rumah di langit sana. Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi kalau kau terus begini, kau tidak akan bisa kembali."

Hinata terkejut dan memeluk kalung di genggamannya dengan erat. Tidak akan kembali jadi manusia, dan selamanya memiliki sayap.

"Aku tidak perduli."

Hinata berucap lirih. Sasuke menurunkan kedua tangannya,

"Aku tidak perduli kalau aku tidak bisa kembali. Kemanapun aku pergi, tanpa Sasuke semuanya akan sama saja. Aku tidak ingin sendirian, hanya karna kalung ini."

"Jangan bodoh."

Sasuke naik ke atas pembatas balkon dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang mengambang di atas halaman rumahnya. Air mata Hinata yang deras perlahan mulai berhenti,

"Karna aku, tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa hidup. Aku akan tetap tinggal disisimu. Karna aku juga tidak mau sendiri."

"Sasuke sendirian?"

"Sebelum mendapatkan kalung itu, aku selalu sendirian. Bahkan setelah mendapat sayap dan kekuatan, aku selalu sendirian di langit. Saat kalung itu hilang, dan aku bertemu denganmu kupikir takdir lah yang membawaku kemari. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mu, aku merasa. . . Aku merasa sangat bahagia."

Hinata tersenyum dalam tangisnya, tangis bahagia. Mendengar isi hati seorang Sasuke, membuat hatinya loncat loncat bahagia.

"Aku. . .aku sangat bahagia. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku Sasuke."

"I will always with you. I will never leave you, i will always be by your side, Forever."

Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat. Tawa dan tangisan tak hentinya Sasuke dengar. Senyuman hangat dan lembut yang tak pernah Sasuke gunakan, kini dengan mudahnya terlihat.

Kalung di genggaman Hinata terjatuh ke halaman. Sayap yang ada di punggung Hinata pun lenyap.

"Hei, Hinata! Sayapmu!"

Heh, Hinata terkejut saat tubuh mereka oleng kedepan. Sasuke dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Hinata. Dan mereka terjatuh bersama-sama ke halaman.

"Aw," tubuh mungil Hinata berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?"

"Apa manusia memang selemah ini?"

"Sa-sasuke?" Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata mendekat padanya. wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata yang belepotan air mata. Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka, deru nafas hangat Sasuke, Hinata dapat merasaknnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun sekarang. Sayap bahkan kekuatan. walaupun begitu, apa kau akan tetap di sampingku?"

Hinata mengulum bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Sasuke!" Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke membuat cowok itu terkejut. Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang di cium Hinata dan tertunduk, Hinata tau pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang ini.

"Sasuke, kalung silver ini akan kau apakan?" Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke.

"Kalung ini telah menyatukan kita Hinata. Tanpanya kita tidak mungkin bertemu satu sama lain. Bagaimana kalau kita buat orang lain merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kita rasakan saat ini?"

"Kau benar, mungkin kalung silver ini akan membawa kisah cinta baru bagi orang lain."

KRUYUUUKKK. . .

Mereka berdua saling pandang lalu tertawa bersamaan, "Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu Sasuke."

"Kau benar. Ayo cepat. Aku akan membantumu masak."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki pintu rumah Hinata dengan bergandengan tangan. Kalung rantai berwarna silver yang telah menyatukan mereka itu tetap ada di taman, mereka tinggalkan. Dan dalam sekejap mata, kalung itu menghilang. Mungkin benda itu mencari orang lain yang perlu bantuan. Seseorang yang membutuhkan cinta, di suatu tempat.

 _Tuhan, jika kau tak ingin seseorang membawaku pergi, maka biarkanlah dia tinggal di sini, disisiku, selamanya. Tak perlu malaikat yang kau kirim. Bahkan iblis pun aku sangat berterima kasih._

 **END**

PROMPT : SILVER. Merayakan 14 OFSHE. JUDUL : LONELY, lagu milik Girl Band Korea 2NE1

mungkin disini kalungnya cuma muncul di bagian depan dan belakang. Tapi itulah yang menjadi kunci utamanya. Tanpa kalung itu, Hinata dan Sasuke gak akan pernah bertemu. Jadi Sasuke yang jadi iblis itu cuma bonus dalam cerita ini. :D Lonely, judul dan isi dalam cerita benarbenar sejalan, terima kasih 2NE1.

Jika ada pertanyaan seputar cerita di atas, silahkan Review. dan baca juga ya cerita Yoa yang lainnya, "Sora".

 **MYoalifa, ^^**

 **24-06-2016**


End file.
